


I may have that desire for two, please

by cow_cookies



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cow_cookies/pseuds/cow_cookies
Summary: Gibbs and Tony are working wood in the garden.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCIS one, so please don't kill me. Thanks to mianmaru for betaing. Comments and Kudos are love.  
> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own, the characters or anything else.

Tony went into the all too familiar living room, a sixpack in his hand. He wasn’t surprised to find the room empty. Tony assumed his boss was working down in the basement, as he always did. And, thinking of the heat today, it would be more comfortable down there, anyway. He made his way to the kitchen, about to place the beer in the fridge as he heard some grinding noises from the garden. Quickly, he put the drinks away and took two bottles to the veranda, opening one on the way.

As he was about to take a sipp, he stopped dead in his tracks. The bottle halfway up and his mouth hanging slightly open. Gibbs was working on a big piece of wood placed on trestles, smoothing it with long strokes. That in itself wasn’t surprising but all he was wearing was a washed out blue jeans. Tony could see Gibbs’ muscles working under the skin. The mixture of sweat and sawdust sticking to his bare back. Tony couldn’t take his eyes of that incredibly hot picture. It made him fantasise what those muscles would feel like under his fingertips, Gibbs hovering over him in a wild, passionate...

 

“Seen enough, DiNozzo?” Gibbs didn’t even turn to verify his guest.

 

“Uh, yes boss. Sorry, boss.” He snapped out of his thoughts, hurrying the few steps down to offer a bottle.

 

“I brought some beer. Thought you might like company.” Tony was still kind of aroused by the working Gibbs. He’d had a thing for him for quite a while now but this was just… pretty damn hot.

Wordlessly Gibbs jolted his head towards a table surrounded by chairs. Tony casually strolled over, throwing hidden gazes to the half naked body.

He let himself drop to the chair, sipping his drink. His brain was kind of foggy, clouded by a hardly controllable desire for his boss.

 

“Something wrong?” Gibbs inquired, still focused on his work.

 

“No. Why do you think so?” He felt somewhat caught by the other.

 

“You’re quiet!”

 

Tony pulled himself together, determined to not reveal more than Gibbs already knew. He must have his own kind of spider senses, Tony was sure.

 

“Just tired, boss. This case has been more exhausting than I thought. I guess.”

 

Gibbs grunted in return, stopped his movements and slowly walked towards the table. The front sight was as worth it as the back, Tony noticed with a gulb. He couldn’t do anything but slide his gaze down the chest and along the lucky trail. Gibbs was now directly in front of him staring into his eyes with an unreadable gaze. Then he slowly bent down and stretched out his arm. Tony’s breath got unsteady, not believing what was about to happen. He automatically closed his eyes, desire and fear creeping up on him.

As a few seconds passed he opened one eye, feeling the other man’s shadow still on his face but nothing else. Gibbs was taking a huge gulp from his beer, he had just taken from the table behind him. Fuck. He really should calm down. It wasn’t going to happen and he should stop praying for it.

Gibbs eyed him, still unreadable.

 

“Too tired to help?” He asked, pitching his head towards the wood. Tony smiled and got to his feet.

 

“Take your shirt off… Or don’t complain, if it gets ruined.” The older muttered. Tony’s breath got stuck in his chest for a split second, then he slowly opened the buttons on his shirt. He would have sworn, Gibbs was watching him from the corner of his eye but today he wouldn’t be surprised if he just imagined it. He hadn’t been this fuzzy next to his boss since he first had discovered that his feelings for him were more than adoration.

 

Matching Gibbs in just his jeans, he walked to the massive piece of wood.

“This down. This up.” Gibbs was even for a Gibbs predictably monosyllabic, today. With this, both man grabbed one end of the piece and carried it to the side. It was extremely heavy to Tony’s surprise and he was wondering how the other had gotten it up there in the first place.

As they stemmed the untreated on the trestles, Tony noticed a pain on the lower side of his abdomen. He hissed but managed not to let the unbelievable weight in his hands drop.

Gibbs head jerked up at the noise, groaning a loud “Shit!” at the sight that greeted him.

 

“Inside!” The older demanded to Tony's confusion but he followed his lead.

 

“What are we going to do?” He asked puzzled.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Gibbs stated as if this would explain everything. Tony looked down at his belly. Right, he was bleeding and not too little. He was so distracted, he hadn’t even noticed. They entered the kitchen and Gibbs ordered him to lay down on the kitchen table. One of Tony's dirty fantasies started exactly like this… okay without bleeding but... He was close to the edge now. All this sexual tension he had so safely stored away normally, were about to burst out. But he couldn’t just grab Leroy Jethro ‘straight as an arrow’ Gibbs and kiss him until he liked it. There was no way of doing this. Or anything else but to leave as soon as possible and go back to jerking himself off under the shower as he so often did. Carefully, he lowered himself to the table, fixing his gaze to the ceiling and waiting for Gibbs to return with the first aid kid.

 

The sudden soft touch of rough fingers made him nearly jump. The older had sat down on the chair next to his side and was examining the tear in his body. An old woman naked, McGee naked, a cold shower! Whatever was helping to calm the stirring in his groin.

 

“Don’t need stitches.” Gibbs mumbled and Tony propped himself on his elbows to watch the fingers wandering over his skin. A strong hand on his chest pushed him back down. He knew he couldn’t trust himself but he was still sure it stayed there longer than necessary and that Gibbs’ fingers caressed his skin more than would be needed only to examine his wound. A sharp burn flooded his whole being. The older man pressed him to the uncomfortable surface and poured more of the antiseptic on the wound. He hissed in pain. His whole muscles tensed and… did Gibbs just liked his lips while gazing down on him? No! Definitely not! Or. He watched his boss closely, trying to find any evidence but he was just dressing the wound now, no emotion on his face. Pressing the patches around the gauze very tender, nearly lovingly, to his stomach.

Tony was on his elbow again, “My mom used to kiss it.” He couldn’t hold back as he saw the other staring at the bandage. Or at him.

 

“I’m not your mom, DiNozzo!” Gibbs got to his feet, head-slapped him and turned to leave.

 

“To bad!” Tony couldn’t stop the words from spilling. The stirring in his groin was back. Gibbs froze in his movements as Tony sat up. “Sure you’re not?” He desperately tried to stay silent but it just didn’t work. The older turned back at him again, in his eyes was a brief sign of… what… hope maybe? And it was gone. Gone like Gibbs with a short and hard, “Sure!”.

 

Tony was following him outside. Watching him working again. He should have left. Run for his life. Hide somewhere till his arousal died down or just leave town forever, so he could stop making a fool of himself.

 

“Can I try it, boss?” He watched the grinder sliding up and down the wood under Gibbs’ hands. Hesitating for a short moment the other man handed him the tool. It was harder as it seems. Tony got stuck several times as he tried to master handling the tool.

 

“Long, smooth movements, DiNozzo.” The older growled next to his ear. “Less pressure.” Gibbs was directly behind him, his arms coming around to guide his. The naked chest pressed to his bare back as they worked the wood together. His cock was out of control now. No stirring anymore but hard on an instant, twitching with every motion. He would faint soon, immediately, he was absolutely sure about that. Even surprised that he was still on his feet.

 

Suddenly, Gibbs spun him around and pressed him against the nearby railing of the veranda with his whole body.

 

“God, DiNozzo! You drivin’ me crazy. Strollin’ in here whenever you like, looking like sex on legs and then a man is supposed to keep his self control!” Tony felt the hard length of the other pressing against his thigh. He gasped, not able to say anything. “Do you know how many times I was about to pin you somewhere and just fuck you till you beg for more?” Tony was gulping hard. The ‘seemingly not as straight as an arrow’ Gibbs wanted him? Without a second thought he pressed his lips to the so long desired mouth right in front of him. Something flinched through his whole body, from head to toe and made him instantly moan. It seemed to catch Gibbs of guard. Mere seconds passed till he moved but it was worth waiting. Immediately he took control, placing his hand at Tony's neck and deepening the kiss fiercely. They were both moaning as the older’s tongue demanded entrance to Tony's mouth.

Not letting go of each other's lips, Gibbs directed him up to the veranda and into the kitchen while hands moved over bodies not wanting to miss a single spot. Tony kissed down his neck, tasting the sawdust and sweat on the skin. The older was about to lower him on the table, “Not here.” He whispered as he took Gibbs hand and tucked him towards the upper floor.

 

Halfway up the stairs Gibbs pulled him back to kiss him hard again. Tony was about to break under the sexuall tension but was determined to reach his destination.


	2. Gibbs

He was in the garden, desperately trying to get rid of the image in his head. 

Tony bending over his desk in the attempt to grab some forgotten item. His ass pointing towards him like it begged for his hands to work it. Oh, what would he give to work it instead of this wood. And then the sparks in the younger's eyes as he waved goodbye. Gibbs was sure he was about to explode. Before his SFA, he wasn’t into men and he needed long to decipher his feelings. But lately he wished he didn’t. It wasn’t about Tony being a man but about Tony being Tony. He was his subordinate, Rule #12, never date a co-worker. But even more important he couldn’t stand the thought of losing him and he was sure Tony would run and hide, if he would only so much as wink at him. No this wasn’t going to happen, even if he had to suck it up and jerk off under the shower.

 

The well-known footsteps on his verada made him groan inwardly. He had heard them way too often to keep his self-restraint up for much longer and it seemed as if they appeared more often lately. 

What was he doing up there? Was Tony staring at him? 

 

“Seen enough, DiNozzo?” 

 

“Uh, yes boss. Sorry, boss.” Tony hurried the few steps down to offer a bottle. “I brought some beer. Thought you might like company.” 

 

If the younger would just know how right he was. Gibbs inner struggle between spending time together and banish him from his spare time got worse everyday. He would like to just grap him, now and here, and fuck him until he liked it.

But instead he just janked his head towards the table. From the corner of his eyes he saw the younger man sit down, he seemed distracted. After several minutes Gibbs started to wonder.

 

“Something wrong?” He inquired. 

 

“No. Why do you think so?” Tony’s voice sounded somewhat higher. Didn’t sound truthfully.

 

“You’re quiet!”

 

“Just tired, boss. This case has been more exhausting than I thought. I guess.” 

 

Gibbs mused about toll the work took on Tony, while he did the last grinding to finish the wood off. It wasn’t a tough or complicated case. He grunted in return not trusting his tongue, as he turned towards Tony. The sun on his face and the button-down shirt tight around his body was a stunning picture. Beer. He need definitely a beer. Not trusting his legs either he slowly walked in the direction of the table. The younger eyed him. Why? Did he gulped? Gibbs stared into his eyes as he was in front of him, trying to find the answers. Could be weariness, could be discomfort, could be anything. He reached for his beer. Tony closed his eyes. It must be discomfort, he didn’t like a half-naked old man so near, of course. Gibb cursed himself for not thinking about it. Beer. An awful lot of it, now. As the younger moved, he gazed down on him to figure out what to do next. What to do to ease the tension he just created.

 

“Too tired to help?” He asked, pitching his head towards the wood. Tony smiled and got to his feet. He was smiling. This was better.

 

“Take your shirt off… Or don’t complain, if it gets ruined.” The older muttered, not sure if he would survive this view but he knew he would never hear the end of it, if Tony would ruin it. 

 

As his SFA way too slowly for his liking opened button by button he couldn’t resist to watch. How could this guy make him so… horny just by opening some damn buttons?

 

“This down. This up.” Gibbs brought to his lip only, as his half-naked desire on two legs walked towards the wood. The weight of it was a bit but he had handled it on his own in the first place. Replacing one with an other he tried to focus on the wood, so he didn’t have to see the lean body infront of him moving. As Tony hissed he jerked his head up and out of some highly indecent thoughts. 

 

“Shit!” He groaned as he saw blood rushing down towards Tony’s jeans. “Inside!”

 

“What are we going to do?” Tony didn’t seemed to noticed.

 

“You’re bleeding.” Gibbs informed him.

 

As they entered the kitchen he pointed to the table and grumbled, “Lay down. Get the aid kid.”

He walked down into the basement. Swearing under his breath. Now he had to deal with this. Now he had to touch his body and still stay controlled. He could do a lot but this… 

He grabbed the first aid kid and made his way back into the kitchen. 

His breath got stuck in his chest as he saw Tony on the table. So damn hot. The sweat was glittering on his skin and the slightly protruded jeans made a sharp contrast to his green boxer. The younger’s gaze was fixed to the ceiling and he seemed oblivious to his return. 

Gibbs walked over and sat next to the wound. He carefully examined the tear, while desperately trying to fix every touch, every feel of Tony under his fingers in his brain, so he could revel in it later. 

 

“Don’t need stitches.” He mumbled and Tony propped himself on his elbows to watch.

 

He pushed him back on the table admiring the way how his bare chest felt pressed to his palm. C’mon, he had to focus on the wound. Get this done and then get Tony to leave for today. It was more than enough sexual frustration for a whole week. He poured the antisep on the wound and Tony started to fidget, with a firm hand on his lower abdomen he fixed the younger to do it again. Tony hissed in pain and as his muscles under Gibbs palm tensed he couldn't help but lick his lips. This guy was just so… C’mon get yourself together. He started to dress the wound applying the patches as light as he could so he was sure he didn’t hurt Tony and even more important didn’t touch him. But as he was done he couldn’t help but stare at the naked stomach in front of him. One last gaze and that’s it. Then he will be back to his normal self. 

 

“My mom used to kiss it.” 

 

“I’m not your mom, DiNozzo!” Gibbs got to his feet, head-slapped Tony and turned to leave. Yes back to his old self.

 

“To bad!” 

 

He froze in his movements. Did he just implied he would like Gibbs to kiss him?

 

“Sure you’re not?” 

 

Gibbs slowly turned towards his SFA. Was it possible DiNozzo could… would… NO!

 

With an angry “Sure!”, he left the kitchen. He was angry about the fact that his brain was taking every silly, stupid sentence Tony sad for real. It was obvious that he just made a joke but he immediately started to hope. He would focus back on his work and to hell with ‘Mr Sex on legs’.

 

“Can I try it, boss?” Gibbs was caught of guard. He was so deep in his anger that he didn’t even heard Tony coming. After he collected himself he handed the younger his tool and watched as he tried and failed several times. 

 

Finally Gibbs couldn't hold back anymore. “Long, smooth movements, DiNozzo.” He growled next to his SFA’s ear. “Less pressure.” The fact that he was just inches away from him made him dizzy. He could smell the mixture of aftershave and sweat clinging to the other’s bare chest. He felt his last resistance slip as he stepped up behind him, bringing his arms around Tony to guide him. The feeling of both bodies pressed together and the movement of the younger’s muscles under his touch let his cock take control, no way for any reasonable thought.

He spun the younger around pinning him to the railing of the veranda, his cock was rock hard as he pressed it to Tony’s tights. The friction provided by this move was more than pleasure. After this day, full of temptations, he just gonna give in and deal with the consequences later. 

 

“God, DiNozzo! You drivin’ me crazy. Strollin’ in here whenever you like, looking like sex on legs and then a man is supposed to keep his self control! Do you know how many times I was about to pin you somewhere and just fuck you till you beg for more?” 

 

Now it was out. The words hung in between them and Gibbs desperately wanted to take them back but this was not going to happen. He waited for Tony to free himself, to punch him or whatever he was going to do now. 

Soft lips were pressed to his mouth hard, as they touched Tony moaned as if he had waited for it as long as Gibbs did. Was it real? Was Tony kissing him right now, right here and enjoying it, even longing for it? 

He pushed every thought out of his mind. If this was going to happen just once he wanted to feel and taste everything in every detail, so he could revel in it in lonely nights again and again.

He grabbed Tony’s neck and fixed him to his lips, hoping he could prevent the younger to change his mind. He deepened the kiss, letting all his desiere and sexuall tension siping into it. His body started to tremble as his tongue nearly forced his way into Tony’s mouth. Self-control was not an option. As their tongues touched, he couldn’t suppress a moan and was surprised his SFA was doing the same. 

He was right on the edge the friction on his length was nearly unbearable. Kitchen table. He moved Tony into the kitchen feeling his hands roaming over his back, along his spine, finding the small of his back and sliding on his sides back up again. Those soft hands on his skin combined with his lips still clinging to the youngers made him nearly come immediately.

Thank god, the table! Tony was nibbling on his neck now and he was going to burst.

 

“Not here.” The younger whispered as he took Gibbs hand and tucked him towards the upper floor. What? Why? What? Gibbs groaned inwardly in depression. So close. He was so close. Walking behind Tony up the stairs, his eyes admired the nice, sexy ass right in front of him. Not able to hold back he grabbed him in the middle of the stairs and kissed him hard again. This guy was driving him crazy.


	3. Together but alone in thoughts

Tony pulled the older into the bathroom. Kissing along his collarbone as he opened the others belt. He needed this cock in his hand and that now before the older could come to his senses again. Gibbs hands found the way into his hair, pulling him up to his mouth again. God, Gibbs was an incredible kisser. Tony had kissed a lot of people. Women and men, but his boss was by far the best. The cock in his hand was hard and twitched under his touch. Gibbs growled deep and that was the sexiest thing Tony had heard so far.

 

Gibbs knew now exactly what the other had planned. He stripped Tony naked in a second and pinned him to the shower wall. His eyes locked onto the green ones in front him as he turned on the water, seeing lust and desire and knowing full well that his were the same. He fixed Tony’s hands above his head and started to suck on his neck, determined to mark him. The younger moaned and groaned words of encouragement. Of course, he was a talker, Gibbs had never doubted that. He made his way down, kissing the skin right over Tony’s collarbone and then moving on, finding his nipple. He carefully bitt the hardening nub, causing Tony to hiss in delight. His lips went on to explore his cause of desire, following the lucky path further south, carefully avoiding the bandage. The skin was soft and he could still taste the salty sweat on it. He got too his knees, ignoring the pain in them, caressing the inner sides of Tony’s thighs, while he memorised the view, this twitching, leaking cock in front of him.

 

“Fuck! Not gonna last long!” Tony moaned as he felt the soft touch on his thighs. Just the thought of all the possible things to happen made him struggle, seeing Gibbs down on his knees gazing hungrily at his cock. He felt the rough fingers find his balls and playing with them. Oh god. This was pure torture. Sweet torture but nevertheless torture. As Gibbs licked up the underside of his cock, a shiver ran over his whole body. His hands found their way into silver hair and his eyes shut on their own, as the older drew him into his mouth. “Oh fuck!” 

 

Gibbs let his gaze slide up the naked man, admiring the pleased, lustful expression on the face above him. Tony looked even more beautiful like this. His tongue swirled around the tip in his mouth and he took a moment to savor the taste of precome and the sounds he wrung from Tony. God. It was better than he imagined. In the past he had feared the thought this could possibly happen. He didn’t know if he could do it, sucking down a guy, but with Tony it seemed just a perfectly normal thing. Like he never did something else. He started to move his head, sucking the length deep in with every movement. The hands in his hair tightened their grip and then left. The loss of it let him hesitate for a second but he couldn't let go of the feeling of silky skin against his tongue and continued.

 

Tony took a nearby bottle of shower gel and poured a generous amount into his hand. He slicked his fingers with it and let them find his own entrance. Pushing his hips forward for a better approach, he buried his cock deep in Gibbs throat. The feeling of it combined with his fingertips caressing his tight opening drove him close to the edge. He stopped all movements, even stopped Gibbs head with his free hand. “Do not move!” It was an order not a wish. Breathing hard, Tony tried to calm down. He didn’t want it to end right now, not knowing if there was a chance to repeat it. He even doubted it. Finally the pressure in his goin dropped to a bearable level and he slowly started to rim his entrance again. The moan escaping his mouth caused Gibbs to move again. It was sensational. He pressed his index finger carefully inside, muttering “Oh, fuck, yes!”. He slid in and out, fucking himself while Gibbs was still sucking his cock. He needed this man inside him. He needed to be fucked hard, in this shower, right now, right here, by this guy. He added eagerly a second finger and stretched his muscles, absolutely not avoiding his prostate. 

 

Gibbs moved his hand to caress the skin behind Tony’s scrotum, feeling the finger of the other moving in and out. His own wandered further up to feel the movement more. On an impulse he grabbed Tony's hand and pulled the fingers out. He heard the younger groan unpleased. To make up for it, he carefully caressed his hole, then slowly entered him with his finger. It felt warm and slick. Tony clenched around him and the warm tightness took his breath. He craved to know how it would feel to bury himself as deep as possible in the pressing heat. He started to move and soon added a second digit.

 

Gibbs fingers were bigger than his own. He couldn’t believe that all his dreams came true. He had never imagined Gibbs would do that to him outside of his own dreams. The finger stretched him and from time to time they hid his sweet spot. As Gibbs added a third one, he was shaking with need for the older ones hard length. “Oh, shit! Gibbs! Shit, Gibbs just fuck me!”

 

In a second, Gibbs was back on his feet, ignoring his aching knee. He had just waited for this plea. Turning Tony around, pressing him to the wall again, he stroked his own cock, while taking in the view. Tony’s forehead was resting at the wall, arms next to his head and his legs spread open for him. He slicked himself up with the shower gel and lined up behind him, grabbing his hips. The tip of his cock caressing the youngers entrance, rubbing over it. He moved in tiny, careful thrusts but did not enter Tony, determined to torture him just a bit more. “For God's Sake, Gibbs, please.” Tony sounded desperate and so with a slow, careful move he pushed his tip inside. Tony hissed and he stopped, “ U okay?”. The other simply nodded, so he slowly inched in more and more forward. As he was fully enclosed, he stopped dead, overwhelmed by the feeling. He rested his forehead on Tony’s back and moved his arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. He never ever wanted to let this moment end, himself joint so close with the man he… cared for. 

 

Tony’s breath got ragged as Gibbs pressed so tightly against him. He wished it would mean the same to the older as it did for him. He pushed his feelings aside. Leastwise he got fucked by the person he desired and that should be enough, at least for now. He needed Gibbs to move so he could forget the rest and fully concentrate on the pleasure.

 

As Tony started to slightly wiggle in his arms he began to move, tender and slowly. He tried to suppress the impression that Tony didn’t like the intimate closeness between them, a second ago. Sex. Just Sex is enough, at least for now. He carefully moved in and out trying to keep the pace low, trying to let it last as long as he could. “Fuck! Harder!” Picking up the pace,  Tony’s words encouraged him to slam hard into him again and again. “Yes that's it! Harder, more.” He fuck him till he begged for more. Like he had dreamed of. It was so good. Splitting him open more with every thrust, feeling his balls slap to the younger’s ass. He wasn't gonna last long either. He already felt the pleasure pool in his groin. “Gonna come soon.” He pressed out between the thrusts.  

 

Tony felt Gibbs pump hard into him as a hand closed around his cock, stroking him in sync. God. He was gonna faint soon. He was right on the edge and this time he wouldn’t be able to stop. He craved the release. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Jeeeethrooooo!” He went over the edge. Spend himself onto the hand around his cock, the wall and the floor. 

 

Gibbs felt the young man under his grip shake. Every muscle seemed tense, inside and out. It was all it took to push him over the edge, as well. His orgasm was mind blowingly hard as he spilled into the younger. “Love ya, Tony. God, love ya.” He sank with the younger to the floor. Did he just said that? Did he just confess his feelings to Tony? Here? To him? Fuck, he was screwed. He got to his feet and, after rinsing of the evidence of what just had happened, he fled out of the room without even drying off.

 

Tony was staring after him, still on the floor of the shower. Had Gibbs just said that he loved him? Was it just out of ecstasy? But there might be a chance now. He soaped himself and hissed as his hand reached the tear in his body. The bandage had come off somewhere amidst their little adventure and he was bleeding again. He groaned. This was all so confusing. He cleaned his body, turned of the water and toweled himself off, making sure not to ruin the fabric with his blood. He put his boxers and jeans back on and browsed through several drawers to find a handkerchief or something.


	4. Finally joined

Gibbs was sitting on the couch in only his boxers, resting his head on his hands. What had he just done? He was waiting for Tony to make his escape. How could he let that happen? How could all of that happen? God damn! How had he lost it this much? How was he supposed to work with him now. Rule # 12 existed for a reason. 

 

Tony was at the end of the stairs, watching Gibbs. He seemed oblivious to his surroundings. It made him worry about the older. Normally, he would have senses Tony within a distance of a few miles. He slowly walked over to the man and squatted in front of him, grabbing the others thigh to steady himself, while the other hand still pressed a tissue to his wound. 

 

“Jethro?” 

 

Gibbs mind was spinning. Tony hadn’t left. He was still right in front of him. Why? He didn’t dare raise his head. He didn’t want to see those green eyes. 

 

“Gotta need your help again, Jethro.” Tony smiled uncertainly. 

 

Gibbs raised his head a bit and saw the red stained tissue on the others abdomen. “Oh, great.” He groaned, getting to his feet and taking Tony with him.

 

“Kitchen table!” 

 

Tony was chuckling. This old man was really no man of words. He walked behind Gibbs in the kitchen. His mind still set on the declaration of love earlier. He lowered himself on the table again. 

 

“Can't believe, I have to do it again!” Gibbs muttered, highly uncomfortable to touch Tony again. He just wanted to run and hide. 

 

“Arr…” Tony hissed as the antiseptic reached his wound. “Please be gently.” 

 

“No”

 

“Why? Do you like to torture the one you love?” Gibbs let the bottle nearly drop as Tony finished. It amused the younger. Having the upper hand for the first time since they had meet, he pressed on. “Or did I get that wrong?” 

 

Gibbs let the bottle sink. What was he supposed to say now? He settled for nothing. It had worked for the bigger part of his life, so he quietly started to dress the wound for the second time. His fingers weren’t as sure as he would have liked them to and he needed three attempts to place the first patch. 

 

Tony was watching the trembling fingers and internally discussed if he should let it go. But his own desire for the man didn’t let him. What next? It was obvious that Gibbs preferred to ignore it. As the older placed the last patch, Tony went for action instead for words. He slowly took Gibbs’ hand and pulled it up to kiss it, locking eyes with the blue ones. 

 

“Just tell me you meant it.” Tony whispered low, fearing the answer. 

 

The older was in shock. Did this mean, what he was thinking? Could he bent #12? Could this be some proper thing and not just a one-nighter? As he focused on the eyes in front of him, reality hit him. How had he not seen the love and desire in Tony’s eyes before?  Their still joined hands sank to the younger’s chest as Tony’s eyes made clear he hoped for a repeat. 

 

Gibbs bent down and ghosted a kiss on the bandage. “I did.” He whispered. 

 

Getting to his feet, he pulled Tony up from the table and into his arms. “But I’m still not your mom, Tony!” And with a broad grin he captured the lips in front of him.

Tony smiled just as wide as Gibbs did. Pulling back, he studied the blue eyes again. 

 

“Thank god! My feelings for you would be highly improper, if you were.” 

 

Gibbs slapped his head. 

 

“Uh, I mean, love ya, too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end


End file.
